nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Home on the Range: The Series
''Home on the Range: The Series ''is an American animated western fantasy comedy series created by Will Finn and John Sanford. The series is a follow-up to 2004's Home on the Range. The show was originally scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in the spring of 2005, but was changed to the summer of 2005, and it officially premiered on June 1, 2005. All of the cast members from the movie reprise their roles in the show, while Adrianne Curry and Shannen Doherty voice the new characters Kacey and Amber Brown, respectively. The series also aired on sister channel Toon Disney. After Toon Disney's closure on February 13, 2009, the series moved to Disney XD. On February 25, 2011, Disney Channel cancelled Home on the Range: The Series ''after six seasons, with the series finale airing on March 20, 2011, before ceasing production. All seasons were released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Home Entertainment and are also available on iTunes, the Windows Store, and Netflix. On April 10, 2011, Roseanne Barr, who voices Maggie, was unaware of any plans for season seven. Later in October 2011, series creator Will Finn stated that the series would be revived if there was enough popularity. Then in December 2012, it was confirmed that the series would be revived in late 2013, with the episode "Farm Reunion", which aired on November 8, 2013. On May 29, 2018, Disney Channel halted production of the upcoming 12th season following Roseanne Barr's racist comments on Twitter in which she parodied former Obama administration official Valerie Jarrett as a hybrid of the Muslim Brotherhood and Planet of the Apes. Summary ''Coming soon! Voice Cast Main * Roseanne Barr as Maggie * Judi Dench as Mrs. Caloway * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Buck * Adrianne Curry as Kacey * G.W. Bailey as Rusty * Shannen Doherty as Amber Brown Recurring Coming soon! Guest Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Original series' end Midway through the sixth season, word began circulating that Disney Channel had ordered "the back five," or the remaining episodes that would have given Home on the Range: The Series ''a full-season order consisting of 40 episodes. However on February 25, 2011, it was revealed that the series had been cancelled, with no "back five" on order. After the series finale aired, Roseanne Barr, the voice of Maggie, stated that she was unaware of any plans for season seven. 2013 revival and 2018 hiatus In October 2011, series co-creator Will Finn stated that the series could be revived if there was enough popularity. Then in December 2012, Disney Channel confirmed that the series would be revived in late 2013 for a seventh season, starting with the episode "Farm Reunion" on November 8, 2013. On January 12, 2014, Disney Channel renewed the series for its eighth, ninth, and tenth seasons. On December 15, 2017, the show was renewed for a twelfth season. On May 29, 2018, Barr posted a message on Twitter reading "muslim brotherhood & planet of the apes had a baby=vj." The tweet referred to Valerie Jarrett, an Iranian-born African-American who served as Senior Advisor to former U.S. president Barack Obama from 2009 to 2017. The "ape" tweet was widely criticized as racist. Series executive producer/showrunner Bruce Helford said he was "personally horrified and saddened" by Barr's remarks, and show co-star/executive producer Sara Gilbert called them "abhorrent" and "reflective of the beliefs of our cast and crew or anyone associated with our show". Barr's behavior on Twitter had been considered a concern among ABC executives during the lead-up to the revival's premiere, as she had a history of posting support for debunked conspiracy theories such as QAnon and Pizzagate, along with other content that would appeal to supporters of Donald Trump. The Jarrett posting was the culmination of several controversial tweets she had made that same morning, involving conspiracy theories about George Soros, including the factually inaccurate claim that Chelsea Clinton's husband, Marc Mezvinsky, is a nephew of Soros, and that Soros wanted to "the U.S. constitutional republic" by backing district attorney candidates that would "ignore US law & favor 'feelings' instead-and call everyone who is alarmed by that 'racist'", and claiming Soros had been a Nazi in his youth. Barr's ex-husband and original series recurring cast member Tom Arnold claimed he had notified ABC of Barr's frequent controversial tweets similar to those she had made during the morning of May 29 that led to the network's reversing its decision to renew ''Roseanne. Following the post, Disney Channel also announced that they had halted production of the twelfth season of Home on the Range: The Series. Network president Ben Sherwood later confirmed that the episodes of the season would air at a later date.Category:Home on the Range